


We Belong as Two (Every Day and Night I Dream of You)

by mako_and_tails_and_stuff (ElfWhoLikesCookies)



Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: Cats, Engagement, Established Realtionships, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Human AU, Little bit of angst, More Relationships to be added, More characters to be added, Pillow Fight, Pride Parades, Romance, Vampire AU, green lipstick, horse, most of these are short but sweet, paint fight, rating may vary per chapter, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWhoLikesCookies/pseuds/mako_and_tails_and_stuff
Summary: Femslash February 2021 for Mako Mermaids.First chapter is a contents page with what chapter is what pairing.
Relationships: Mimmi/Ondina (Mako Mermaids), Mimmi/Ondina/Weilan, Ondina/Weilan, Rita Santos/Veridia, Rita/Nerissa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February





	1. Contents

Prompt list from [Femslash February 2021 (tumblr.com)](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/)

**Chapter Two/Day One - Red - Rita/Veridia**

**Chapter Three/Day Two - Pride - Ondina/Weilan**

**Chapter Four/Day Three - Buttercup - Rita/Veridia**

**Chapter Five/Day Four - Feather - Mimmi/Ondina/Weilan**

**Chapter Six/ Day Five - Orange - Rita/Veridia**

**Chapter Seven/ Day Six - Mermaid/Human AU - Rita/Veridia**

**Chapter Eight/ Day Seven - Lips - Mimmi/Ondina**

**Chapter Nine/ Day Eight - Yellow - Nixie/Lyla**

**Chapter Ten/ Day Nine - Shame - Rita/Nerissa**

**Chapter Eleven/ Day Ten - Daisy - Mimmi/Ondina**

**Chapter Twelve/ Day Eleven - Flare - Rita/Veridia**

**Chapter Thirteen/ Day Twelve - Green - Mimmi/Ondina**

**Chapter Fourteen/ Day Thirteen - Paranormal AU - Rita/Veridia**

**Chapter Fifteen/ Day Fourteen - Heart - Rita/Veridia**

_Day Fifteen - rest day_

**Chapter Sixteen / Day Sixteen - Blue - Ondina/Weilan**

**Chapter Seventeen / Day Seventeen - Sunflower - Rita/Veridia**

**Chapter Eighteen/Day Eighteen - Electric - Mimmi/Ondina**

**Chapter Nineteen/ Day Nineteen - Gold - Rita/Veridia**

**Chapter Twenty/Day Twenty - Superhero AU - Ondina/Weilan**

**Chapter Twenty One/Day Twenty One - Hair - Rita/Veridia**

**Chapter Twenty Two/ Day Twenty Two - Castle - Mimmi/Ondina**

**Chapter Twenty Three/ Day Twenty Three - Violet - Ondina/Weilan**

**Chapter Twenty Four/ Day Twenty Four - Lily - Mimmi/Ondina**

**Chapter Twenty Five/ Day Twenty Five - Water - Rita/Veridia**

**Chapter Twenty Six/ Day Twenty Six - Silver - Rita/Veridia**

**Chapter ? / Day Twenty Seven - Historic AU - unwritten, will be added later on**

**Chapter Twenty Seven/ Day Twenty Eight - Hands - Rita/Veridia**

Will be updated as new chapters are posted xx


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita/Veridia - Mermaids as a rule don't have favourite colours, but maybe that can change.  
> Words: 152  
> Rating: G

Veridia never had a favourite colour. It wasn’t a concept Mermaids really had. Why should one colour be put above others? That said she liked the silver of the Moon and the cool turquoise of the Sea in the lagoon. She saw those same colours now, echoed around the room in the choice of wallpaper, the curtains, the grey rug with silver speckled through it. 

And there was red. Red hearts on a white mug, red candle on the unit beside the bed, a stick of red lip balm, Rita’s red dress draped over the chair, the red stone of Rita’s pendant, the red of Rita’s hair glinting in the sun as the Mermaid sat on the edge of the bed braiding her hair back. 

It was possible, if she had to choose one colour to call her favourite, she might opt for red. It was a nice colour. Especially on Rita. 


	3. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ondina/Weilan - Weilan takes Ondina to their first Pride Parade  
> Words: 299  
> Rating: G

“Good day?” Weilan slung her arm over Ondina’s shoulder. Ondina’s insanely curly hair was a wild mess, sprinkled in glitter of every colour of the rainbow. The rainbow flag painted onto Ondina’s cheek was smudged, partly due to Weilan. She’d kissed Ondina’s cheek and ended with rainbow paint across her lips. 

“The best!” Ondina’s cheeks were flushed and eyes sparkling brighter than any ocean under the biggest, brightest of Moons. They’d travelled back down to the Gold Coast for a visit and when their visit happened to coincide with the Gold Coast’ Pride Festival, Weilan had begged Ondina to go. It hadn’t taken much convincing, Ondina had been pretty game for it once Weilan explained what it was. 

Weilan had never been to an actual Pride Parade before and she had been missing out. Mermaids may not care too much about lesbian relationships but an amount of land people do, and she grew up in China. Shanghai was never allowed a proper parade. So actually experiencing one - it made her cry. She wasn’t afraid to admit it. 

It was that pure feeling of acceptance and there was nothing better than sharing it with the Mermaid she loved. 

They’d left the party behind, Weilan had to really beg Ondina to go to one of the bars, just for a little bit, and now they walked along the beach, shoes in hand. Weilan had worn her platform doc martens and regretted it while Ondina was strangely sensible and wore flats. 

The sunset was bleeding out into the night, a sky of purple, pink and gold, mirrored in the blue sea. Weilan took Ondina’s hand and dragged her down to the sea’s edge, stopping to put her boots back on before taking to the water. A perfect end to a perfect day. 


	4. Buttercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita/Veridia - Veridia doesn't like cats. Rita does. But when Mimmi brings home a stray - can that change?  
> Words: 291  
> Rating: G

Veridia did not like cats. She tolerated them because Rita loved them and because instead of just simply shutting Poseidon out of the room when Veridia was there, she turned an entire room into the cat’s room. Complete with cat trees, a cardboard ‘fort’ more beds than any one cat could ever need and an actual crystal water fountain. 

It was because Rita happened to love those annoying creatures so much that Veridia found herself agreeing to letting keep this newest cat. Mimmi had found her on her way home from work, a little kitten, starving and abandoned. Rita had taken to the creature straight away, getting her cleaned up and sending Mimmi out to the store to get some kitten milk. 

When Mimmi first unearthed the little bundle she’d been a mucky greyish colour but after a warm bath and being gently dried with one of the good towels that no one was allowed to use, the kitten’s coat was a mix of white, grey and fawn patches. Even Veridia had to admit the kitten was cute. What was even cuter was Rita curled up into her, sleeping with her head against Veridia’s shoulder and the little kitten held against her to keep the poor thing warm. 

They’d had the kitten for a few days with the cat gaining strength every day when Rita announced that the cat needed a name as she was now part of the family. Veridia had rolled her eyes and threw out the first name she figured would suit a cat - Buttercup.

“I think it suits her. Buttercup it is. And since you named her, she can be your cat,” Rita teased.

Buttercup chose that moment to give a little meow.

“See, even Buttercup agrees.” 


	5. Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mimmi/Ondina/Weilan - the OT3 to end all the arguments of Mimmi/Ondina Vs Ondina/Weilan  
> Words: 495  
> Rating: T
> 
> There's a pillow, well cushion, fight.

It had started innocently enough. Mimmi and Ondina sat on the cushion covered benches in the lower level off the grotto talking about their day. Neither noticed Weilan sneaking in and levitating a cushion up to her until Weilan thought it would be super funny to whack Ondina across the face with a cushion. Ondina, being Ondina, immediately retaliated with a cushion aimed at Weilan. She missed and caught Mimmi on the side of her face.

“Ow!” Mimmi’s hand flew to her face, to cradle her stinging cheek.

“I’m so sorry Mimmi,” Ondina let go of the cushion and reached over to hold Mimmi’s face with both hands. Mimmi took her chance and swiped Ondina with the cushion beside her. 

“Hey!” Ondina complained, as Weilan spoke over the top of her, drawing her out with a “nice one!” directed to Mimmi. 

“That is so mean Mimmi,” Ondina pouted. 

“You started it,” Mimmi crossed her arms in mock annoyance, shooting Ondina that smile that Ondina liked, the teasing smirk. 

“Correction - Weilan started it.” Ondina mimicked Mimmi and crossed her arms too. 

“And I’ll finish it,” Weilan had armed herself with two cushions and hit both Mimmi and Ondina simultaneously from the upper level. 

“Okay it is on!” Ondina scrambled to her feet and jumped at Weilan, knocking her to the ground.

“Oww, get off!” Weilan tried to kick Ondina as the blonde clung to her like a limpet. 

“Get her Mimmi!” Ondina cried out.

Mimmi laughed and climbed up the ledge, grabbed as many cushions as she could before bombarding them both with cushions. Weilan grasped one and smacked the back of Ondina’s head to no avail. 

“Give up?” Ondina asked.

“Never!” Weilan swung a cushion as hard as she could. It flew from her hands and hit the wall, exploding on impact. Feathers drifted down like snow covering the trio. 

“Really Weilan? Really?” Ondina asked, sitting up to straddle Weilan’s stomach, but not getting off. Feathers landed in Ondina’s hair, on Weilan’s face and the floor. Mimmi missed the worst of them but one, single, white feather drifted down and landed on Mimmi’s nose. She scrunched up her face to the amusement of Weilan. 

“You look cute,” Weilan said. 

“She’s always cute,” Ondina corrected. 

Mimmi blushed and smiled at her girlfriends, both sitting there amongst the feathers. They both looked pretty cute. The mess wasn’t. The mess was a mess. And they’d wrecked a cushion. 

Months later, when Weilan and Ondina were off visiting Weilan’s grandmother, a tiny white feather came loose from where it had been stuck in the ceiling and drifted down in front of Mimmi to land on her nose, just like that day with the pillow fight. 

Mimmi scrunched up her nose, but this time there was no one to call it cute. She’d wait until they got home and ambush them both with the most intense pillow fight ever. Weilan would still probably win, but it would be worth it. 


	6. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Rita/Veridia (They're married in this because I say so)   
> Words: 825  
> Rating: T to be safe but could possibly be G

It was not a colour Veridia would have chosen, but it looked nice on the wall. It was also in a room she would not be going in so even if she had hated the colour, she wouldn’t have minded. Rita had been slowly turning one of the spare rooms into a cat room and had decided upon orange for one of the walls. A deep, burnt orange that was going to be fading up to a soft pastel shade at the top of the wall. 

So far Rita had only done the bottom of the wall but Veridia had been away all day with Council meetings and Rita had no classes so Veridia was expecting good things. She knocked once on the closed door before entering to the overwhelming smell of paint. 

The floor was lined with some sort of plastic and all up the corners and around plug sockets was bright blue tape. Rita had completed over half the wall, the dark orange now blended to a mid orange, then to the pastel across the completed part of the wall. The Mermaid was stood on a four step ladder, three tins of paint on the top step, two brushed balanced on paint lids, one brush in her hand. 

“Hey!” Rita set the third brush down on the according lid, “how was it?”

“Long,” Veridia closed the door behind her, “boring.”

“At least you finished early for once,” Rita pointed out as she turned on the steps, to face Veridia. 

“That is true.”

Council meetings often dragged out well beyond what she considered acceptable, lasting into the night until well after the Moon passed the top of Mako. It was because of those incredibly long, drawn out meetings that she often went a few days at a time without really seeing Rita. If she was awake enough to swim over to the mainland after the meetings, Rita was usually asleep by the time Veridia arrived and gone by the time Veridia woke up. The other Mermaid was far too restless to wait for Veridia to wake up, but she did try. Sometimes she left a note. Sometimes she left a cup of tea, the fruit kind that Veridia and Nixie both liked but Rita herself hated. 

Veridia offered Rita her hand and helped her climb down the last two steps, carefully, so not to spill any paint.

“You have paint on your face,” Veridia pointed out. 

Rita had little flecks of orange paint across her face, like freckles, and some was even in her hair.

“Where? Is it bad?”

“You’ve got it here,” Veridia lightly tapped Rita’s cheek right over the orange drop, “here, here, here.” She tapped along Rita’s cheek, touching each little fleck of paint and she went. 

“Hey,” Rita lightly knocked Veridia’s hand away and slipped her finger’s in between Veridia’s. 

“You have paint on your hands as well,” Veridia noticed the paint across Rita’s hands, and now over her own hands, “you got paint on me.”

“Sorry,” Rita apologised and stepped in for a kiss. Veridia gladly obliged, leaning in and closing her eyes as she met Rita’s lips. The moment came to a screeching halt when something cold was pressed onto her face. 

Veridia wiped at her cheek and her hand came away orange. Rita stood in front of her, paintbrush in her hand.

“Did you just put paint on me?”

“Maybe.”

Veridia grabbed the brush and managed to pry it from Rita’s hand, despite the Mermaid’s protests.

“Hey! No.”

Veridia swiped the brush across Rita’s face, leaving a smear of orange, before the Mermaid could escape.

“Orange suits you,” Veridia remarked, as she moved the brush out of Rita’s reach. The benefits of being slightly taller. 

“You do realise there are two brushes behind me right?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Or what?” Rita’s hand was hovering over the second brush.

She could think of a few things but none she was convinced would work in enough time. 

“You do realise this won’t wash off?” This stuff came off with water. As soon as they got water on them they would turn and in Mermaid form there would be no paint to wash off. 

“Fine,” Rita withdrew her hand. 

“You really do suit the orange you know.” 

“So do you.”

She kissed Rita again. Only to curse herself and the other Mermaid when she ended with paint across her other cheek. So she caught Rita around the waist and pulled her in, just close enough to paint a strip of orange on Rita’s nose. 

Five hours later Veridia was still cleaning orange paint from her skin while Rita combed dried paint from her hair. Mermaids and paint fights are a bad idea. It’s like something Ondina would do, not the very highly respected head of Higher Council and Leader of the Mako Pod would do. Yet here she was.

All because her wife wanted to paint the cat’s room orange. 


	7. Mermaid/Human AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rita/Veridia
> 
> Words: 1,634
> 
> Rating: T 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the prompt for today is Mermaid AU but as they're already Mermaids, I've decided to do a Human AU

Moving to a new school is hard. Moving to a new high school, even harder. She should know. She’d done both. 

When Rita and her family first moved to the Gold Coast at the age of six she hated it. She knew no one and her parents were too busy to take her out so they left her with some woman she didn’t know and it was boring. All the lady wanted to do was read her books or tidy the house.

There wasn’t even a proper garden, just concrete. There was grass outside between the houses but she wasn’t allowed out there without supervision.

It was only marginally better when she started school a few days later. At least she made a friend - Nerissa. They bonded over both being new to Miami Primary School and spent break times and lunch together. 

School was fun but home was boring. All Rita was really allowed to do was read and a lot of her books had yet to arrive. 

They’d been in Brakes Crescent just over a week when the next door neighbour came round to introduce himself. A single man on his own, about the same age as Rita’s parents, who had a young daughter the same age as her, Veridia. They invited Rita round to their house to play while her parents were out.

The very first day Rita officially met Veridia they became best friends. Every spare moment they had was spent together, usually at Veridia’s house but sometimes they managed to sneak to hers. They had a really cool ‘secret room’ that was technically the basement but the previous owners had put in a cool hidden door that was disguised as a bookshelf. 

It was dull and dusty down there but there was lots of cool little alcoves and even an actual pool of sea water. They never went in the pool in case a great white shark sneaked in somehow, but were both fine with swimming in the actual sea at the beach. 

Veridia’s dad took them to the beach on Sunday’s where they would play in the waves for hours. They saw dolphins once, grey fins glinting in the sun as the dolphins dove and splashed around. It was always Veridia’s dad that took them places, the beach, the cafes, and let Rita stay over.

That first sleepover had neither of them could sleep. They bundled up in Veridia’s bed, a bunk bed and turned the bottom bunk into a blanket fort lit up with fairy lights. Veridia’s dad had brought the hot chocolate with marshmallows and let them eat biscuits and go without brushing their teeth. The last one was especially big for six year olds. 

As six turned into seven, Rita was spending every weekend at each Veridia’s house. Veridia went to a different school than her so during the week time together was rare. Veridia’s dad was rather strict on keeping school nights for school work and making sure Veridia actually went to bed. Which was fair enough, they usually didn’t sleep much over the weekend. 

As the years went on, it stayed the same. Weekend sleepovers, swimming at the beach, drinking hot chocolate in a blanket fort. Things changed when they moved up to high school. Like with primary school they both ended up in separate schools. Veridia went to Suncoast High, a private school not too far from their street while Rita went to Miami State High School with Nerissa.

After that neither had much time to meet up. They tried to but time became scarer. 

It didn’t really come as any surprise to Rita when her parents split up. It was just after she moved into her second year at high school. Her mum moved up, moved back down to Sydney where Rita’s aunt and cousins lived while Rita stayed with her dad in the Gold Coast. She’d never lived in Brisbane, moving there would mean starting over. Again. And moving away from Veridia, even if she had hardly seen her. Sometimes she’d see Veridia through the window, they’d wave at each other and pull faces. 

Rita ended up having to start over again anyways when she moved from Miami State to Suncoast High. Her heart fluttered when her dad suggested the move. That was the school Veridia went to. 

On her first day, instead of trailing in alone, Veridia walked with her, chatting away about all the classes and the different teachers and who to watch out for and who was pretty nice. She felt bad about leaving Nerissa, but she’d be fine - Nerissa was one of those people that people loved to be around. She had tons of friends aside from Rita. 

In all, Suncoast High wasn’t that bad, and her and Veridia became fast friends again, like that year with minimal contact had never happened. Veridia came round to Rita’s house most nights after school for ‘study sessions’. Over the summer before Rita started high school her and her dad had given the secret cave a proper clean out and turned it into a sort of study/hang out area with cushioned seatings, bean bags and all of the different treasures the family had collected over the years. 

Her dad had a lot of stuff that her mum never liked him having on display. Parts of a real life pirate ship, animals bones - mainly skulls, and a lot of shells. Rita had a lot of shells too, many collected on her weekends at the beach with Veridia. 

The study sessions down in ‘The Grotto’ has her dad had dubbed it, were mostly just Rita and Veridia lounging on the bean bags, eating crisps and sneaking cans of juice from the fridge all while pretending to study. 

Sometimes they went swimming the pool, the irrational childhood fear of the shark in the swimming pool, long gone. There was one night when Rita’s dad was off on a business trip and Rita was left home alone, Veridia came over to stay and they spent the night seeing who could do the best dive into the pool and who could hold their breath the longest. 

Those days spent with Veridia just hanging out in the Grotto were the best times. Rita looked forward to the next day every time Veridia left. Even after she left they’d usually make a point of seeing each other through the window. 

Rita was sixteen when she finally let herself admit that she liked girls the same way she liked boys. She was seventeen when she finally let herself admit that she had a crush on Veridia. It was hard not too, she was so pretty. And she was really nice. To Rita at least, Veridia could be very cold towards people, a lot of the boys in particular. Which was a good thing, to say the least, it kept her hope up that maybe Veridia could be open to returning her feelings. If she ever told Veridia that was. Right now school was more important than dating. She was top of almost all of her classes and intended to keep it that way so she could ace her exams and get into Griffiths Uni. It was one of the best for teaching and that’s all she wanted to do - be a teacher.

Veridia meanwhile was leaning more towards working within politics or nursing. She kept changing her mind. 

Rita soon learned that just because her head said one thing didn’t mean her heart would listen. She was good at ignoring problems though, why would this be any different? 

It worked. For about a month after she decided to ignore her feelings; she got by but pretending she felt nothing when Veridia’s hand accidentally brushed her’s, or when Veridia asked her to braid her hair for her before trying to do the same for Rita. Until finally she couldn’t any longer.

Rita’s dad was away again, off to Brisbane for some client so Veridia came over, armed with crisps, sweets, and enough fizzy drinks for their entire class. 

“We having a party?” Rita joked as Veridia piled her supplies on the kitchen counter.

“Hell no. I don’t like enough people to have a party. I was thinking we could try something we’ve always wanted to do.”

“And what would that be?” Rita raised an eyebrow.

“See if that tunnel in the pool really does lead out the sea.”

The pool in the Grotto had an open tunnel at one end. They’d swum a little ways into it but never the full length of it, just in case it lead to nowhere and they both drowned. The tunnel was dark, but wide enough for two people to swim through easily.

“Okay,” Rita agreed.

“Really? I thought you’d say no.”

“I still might.”

Veridia laughed and slipped her arm in Rita’s. 

“We should go now before it gets dark.”

The swim out was terrifying. The tunnel was dark, Rita hit her arm against the side and her lungs were burning by the time they both made it out in the sea. At least they were right about that part. 

Veridia took her hand and Rita kicked up to the surface. They both surfaced laughing, salt water in their eyes and hands still in each other’s.

“We made it!” Veridia cheered.

Veridia slung her arm over Rita’s shoulder and pulled her in closer.

“I almost died.”

“No you didn’t.”

“I could’ve been dead right -”

Rita swore her heart stopped when Veridia kissed her. It took her brain a second to process that this was actually happening. That Veridia was really kissing her. When her brain finally kicked in she closed her eyes and leaned into it. Veridia tasted like the salt from the sea and very faintly of strawberry lip balm. 


	8. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mimmi/Ondina
> 
> Words: 455
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Mimmi + Ondina try on lipstick

Ondina rifled through the very large collection of make up Carly had amassed and took over in preparation of their upcoming ‘Girl’s Night.’ It sounded like it was going to like that Full Moon they babysat Evie where they all sat at Evie’s, painted their nails and ate food. The food part sounded the best. Ondina had made sure to stock on plenty of Mermaid friendly snacks in case Carly and Evie bombarded them with human things like ‘crisps’ and ‘dips.’ 

Carly had a lot of makeup, for someone who never really wore makeup, she claimed some was Evie’s but Ondina could never imagine Evie wearing green lipstick. But then she couldn’t really imagine Carly wearing it either. There were three boxes on the kitchen counter. Yet somehow Carly promised there would be more. 

“What’s all this?” Mimmi came up behind her and slipped an arm around Ondina’s waist. 

“Stuff Carly dropped over for tonight,” Ondina leaned into Mimmi.

“That’s a lot of stuff. What is it all?”

“Makeup.”

“Ooh,” Mimmi darted past Ondina and picked up the tube of green lipstick Ondina had been looking at, “that’s pretty!”

“It’s green lipstick,” Ondina said. It was a nice dark green shade, but it was green lipstick. 

“And? Let me see how it looks on you!” Mimmi capped the lipstick and wound it up.

“No way,” Ondina crossed her arms and put her foot down. Metaphorically.

“Please,” Mimmi begged, pouting slightly and flashing puppy dog eyes. Something Ondina could never resist. Which Mimmi knew.

“Fine,” Ondina rolled her eyes and threw herself into the tall swivel chair against the counter, slouching against the backrest. 

“You’re so dramatic. You can take it straight off after,” Mimmi said, “I just want to see it on you.”

Mimmi put one finger under Ondina’s chin and tilted her chin up. 

“Open,” Mimmi instructed, tapping Ondina’s bottom lip with her index finger

Ondina parted her lips slightly, ignoring the little tingle from where Mimmi touched them. 

Mimmi swiped the lipstick slowly across Ondina’s bottom lip and then the top, lining her cupid’s bow before filling in the rest of her top lip.

“Annd, done,” Mimmi sat back and popped the lid back on the lipstick. “It looks nice on you.”

“I very much doubt that.”

Mimmi shook her head slightly and leaned back in, pressing her lips and against Ondina’s in a kiss. Mimmi’s lips were soft hers, her hair just as soft as Ondina’s threaded her fingers into Mimmi’s curls. The slight pressure against her own scalp signified Mimmi doing the same to her.

They broke apart and Ondina rested her forehead against Mimmi’s before sitting back properly. Green lipstick was smudged onto Mimmi’s lips and on the skin around.


	9. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nixie/Lyla (yeah it’s a crackship but it could work in some alternate reality)   
> Words: 723  
> Rating: T

Nixie did not like Lyla. She told herself that everyday when her stupid head created images of her and Lyla holding hands, or god forbid kissing the blonde. Lyla was annoying. Lyla was far too stubborn for anyone to get along with. And Lyla was pining for Zac. So even if she did like Lyla, which she really did not, no more than she liked say Sirena, there was absolutely zero chance of it happening. Zero. Ze-ro.

Nixie swam slowly above the coral, taking in the sights. Yellow coral, little yellow fish, the cool yellow sand, dark yellow, like the blonde of Ly - Nixie shook her head. Nope. Nope. Nope. Not happening. Nixie scowled at the coral and swam off, heading out to the blue of the open ocean. 

The ocean passed by in a blur of bubbles as Nixie swam without any real direction. She knew she was heading towards the mainland so she took a sharp turn right, heading north swimming parallel to the shore until she grew bored. 

Nixie took to the surface and looked around. Nothing of interest. Except a blonde girl walking on the beach who sort of looked like Lyla. Nixie watched the girl until she looked out towards the sea and Nixie ducked under. Not Lyla. Not that she wanted it to be Lyla. She was happy not seeing Lyla. 

Nixie didn’t risk resurfacing and instead made her way back to Mako. She was hungry and Rita had the fridge stocked. Most of it was probably for Poseidon but who would know if she slipped a little? Poseidon was spoilt enough as it was, a little less wouldn’t hurt. Rita would disagree but Rita would be at work and there would be no witnesses. 

Nixie heaved herself from the pool and began the tedious process of drying off and making her way up into the house, checking there was really no one around. Once in the kitchen she grabbed a bowl and raided the fridge, piling it high with a great many treats - calamari, prawns, crab claws, lobster, smoked salmon and even topped it all off with a little bit of caviar. Surely that wasn’t for Poseidon. There has to be something seriously wrong with someone to waste caviar on a cat. 

Nixie settled onto the chair at the counter and began tucking into her snacks, not bothering with a fork. Mermaids don’t need forks. Forks are for land people, not Mermaids and especially not Nixie’s. 

“You have no manners.” 

Nixie lifted her head and glanced round to see the last person she wanted to see. Lyla. 

  
  
  


“Yeah, well you love me really,” Nixie went back to her little feast, ignoring the fact that Lyla was walking up beside her. 

“Debatable.”

“Well aren’t you mean,” Nixie didn’t give Lyla the satisfaction of looking up. 

“You love me really,” Lyla shot back, mimicking Nixie’s word from earlier. So Nixie did the same. 

“Debatable,” Nixie flashed a little smirk.

“Get a room,” Sirena breezed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water that Nixie had not noticed sitting on the side. “You two should just kiss and get it over with.” As soon as Sirena appeared she was gone so Nixie had no option but to yell after her. 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Evie and Carly!”

It seemed Sirena was spending more time with the land girls than with her nowadays. Not that she cared. She was perfectly content with her own company. 

“No offense but I’d rather kiss a jellyfish,” Lyla scoffed.

“No offense? I am greatly offended that you would dare say -”

Lyla leaned in and kissed on her the lips. Nixie froze and her mind screamed at her to hurry and process what in the tides was happening. Weren’t you meant to close your eyes when someone kissed you? Lyla’s eyes were closed. Nixie was too focused on the sun shining through onto Lyla’s hair, turning it golden yellow. 

Lyla pulled away and flounced off. It was over in less than a second. Nixie was trying to blink her mind into working as Lyla called back “you taste like fish.”

Nixie no longer liked yellow. It was too pretty, too distracting and it allowed Lyla to get the upper hand. No one gets the upper hand on her. Especially not Lyla. 


	10. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Rita/Nerissa (yeah idk) 
> 
> Words - 194
> 
> Rating - T
> 
> The angst is back.

It kept Rita up at night and flooded her mind, keeping her appetite at bay and made her feel honestly worthless. And it was even worse with Nerissa curled up in bed beside her. It was shame that made her feel like this. Shame about everything she let happen when Nerissa was the Dragon, mostly what she didn't do, what she never said.

She thought it would go away when she finally confessed everything to Nerissa, that she had known exactly what had happened, how she never told anyone or never did anything, not that she knew what she could have done.

If anything it got worse. Nerissa had forgiven everything so easily and it made Rita feel worse than she'd ever felt. Even as Nerissa shifted in her sleep and nestled in closer, throwing an arm across her.

Maybe one day she could get over the guilt and the shame. If Nerissa could forgive her, the possibility was out there for her to forgive herself. As the thought crossed over her mind Nerissa pressed herself even closer.

"Go to sleep," Nerissa murmured, blue eyes still shut. "Worry in the morning instead."

"Great advice."


	11. Dasiy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Mimmi/Ondina  
> Words: 251  
> Rating: T but could probably be G

“Can you bring my dress?!” Mimmi called out from the bathroom. 

Ondina looked up from her magazine to the cool wood of the bathroom door. She looked across the room to the door of the wardrobe - sleek, black, walk in and very far away. She was comfy, sprawled out across their queen sized bed, enjoying a rare moment of embracing her true nature of a starfish.

“Ondina!” 

“What?” Ondina shouted back.

“Can you bring my dress?”

“No!”

“Please!”

Ondina sighed and made a show of tossing her magazine and kicking up her legs to sit up and throwing herself to the side and off the bed with a thump.

“What was that?” Mimmi called out.

“I fell.”

“Okay. Can you get the daisy dress please?”

“So glad you care about me!”

Ondina got to her feet, using the bedside cabinet to get up and then crossed the room and sliding open the wardrobe door. There were a lot of clothes. It was hard to say who really had more clothes, her or Mimmi. Some of it was shared. Most of it was shared. It just kind of happened somewhere along the line and she stopped caring pretty soon after.

Ondina moved some hangers about until she found the dress. It was the one Mimmi wore that first day they came onto land, the short black dress covered in daisies. A personal favourite of both her and Mimmi. Mimmi liked wearing it and she liked how it looked on Mimmi. Win win. 


	12. Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Rita/Veridia
> 
> Words: 288
> 
> Rating: We’ll go T

Veridia was honestly scared for Rita. Yet the other mermaid seemed completely unbothered by the horse pitching and weaving about underneath her, doing a very convincing impression of a giraffe. The fear got worse when the horse kicked out its back legs, or even worse, decided to stand on two legs rearing up onto its hind legs. 

Whenever the horse misbehaved, Rita simply turned the horse around or tried to urge it forward. She imagined there would be some degree of cursing, or there certainly would be if it was her. 

In the summer sun, the horse’s coat shined a brilliant burnt orange, the silver of its shoes glinted each time it raised its feet and it’s tail flowed behind it, the way a Mermaid’s hair flowed under the water. 

She lost track of how long she sat watching, marvelling at Rita’s seemingly endless patience as the horse continued fidgeting under her until it seemed something switched in the horse’s mind and it decided it would work without further complaint, walking somewhat calmly around the outside of the arena before moving up into a brief trot before walking again. Rita circled the horse before coming to a stop in front of her. 

“That thing is mental,” Veridia said. 

Rita let the reins slip through her fingers and the horse stretched its head down, nostrils flaring.

“At least she’s appropriately named,” Rita patted the horse before she slipped her feet from the stirrups, leaned forward and swung her leg over, hopping off. She patted the horse’s shoulder again before lifting up the saddle and loosening the strap under the horse’s belly. 

“What’s she called?” Veridia asked, stepping up the fence and letting the horse sniff at her hand. 

“Flare.”


	13. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Mimmi/Ondina
> 
> Words: 456
> 
> Rating: G?
> 
> Ondina tries to dye her hair. It goes bad.

Across the many years Mimmi had known Ondina, the other Mermaid had had many ideas. Most were bad. Some were really bad. Some were okay. This newest one - it was one of the really bad ideas. Which Mimmi told her.

"Ondina, I love you, but this is a bad idea."

The entire scene was already a mess. Three tubs of blue hair dye, minus their lids were sitting straight on their white sink, the brush covered in blue sitting in the curve on the sink basin Ondina was wearing a thin white tank top and a pair of Mimmi's pastel pink shorts, blue splattered across both articles of clothing and Ondina. The sides of her neck were blue, around her hairline was blue. Her ears were blue. Her hands were stained beyond blue.

Mimmi swore there was more dye on Ondina than in her hair. Only a small section of her hair was coloured.

"It will be fine," Ondina waved her hair, little flecks of blue flying off with the motion.

"No it won't," Mimmi crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, watching as her girlfriend once again wrecked the place. It was a common occurrence. Ondina was… Ondina.

Ondina scooped up a blob of dye and slapped it onto to hair combing it through with her fingers

"You'll turn your hair green," Mimmi warned. Her and Evie often watched videos by this hairdresser on the Youtube and the many hair dying failures. She knew enough to know that Ondina was not going to end up with the result she wanted. Especially as this was more of a turquoise-y blue.

"It's blue dye. It'll go blue." Ondina took another handful of dye.

"I can't watch this. Please clean up afterwards."

"Fine."

Mimmi left Ondina to it and settled down on her favourite seat in the window with her cup of coffee - cookie dough flavoured, she didn't like normal coffee - and picked up her magazine. It was a nice fourty minutes until Ondina started cursing from the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Ondina came through. Her blonde hair was now a shade of green barely darker than what Mimmi would call 'swamp green.'

"My hair. Is green."

Mimmi hid her grin with her magazine.

"Want me to fix it?"

"Yes. I cannot be seen like this."

Three hours later Ondina's hair was very dry but was an acceptable shade of green, courtesy of an emergency dye delivery from Carly and Mimmi taking her time to cover every strand of Ondina's hair in emerald green hair dye.

"Do you know what would look really good with this?" Mimmi asked as she combed out Ondina's hair, rubbing hair oil into it.

"What?"

"That green lipstick Carly left."

"No. Way."


	14. Paranormal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Rita/Veridia  
> Words: 2,698  
> Rating: T
> 
> Here there be Vampires. More sort of Upir type vampires like in Hemlock Grove where they’re vampires but still ‘alive.’ Not exactly fluffy, it’s a bit darker, mentions of blood, death and other vampirey things.

It was an old rivalry, like many of the old family rivalries. They all spanned back centuries. Rich, immortal Vampires families, at each other’s throats for centuries. Not literally at each other’s throats - Vampire blood is worth nothing nutritionally and tastes like off-wine. It’s not worth the effort. 

It was like one those old playwright’s tales - the feuding families who couldn’t actually remember why it began in the first place. Rita had read it once, she found a copy in the library when she was barred inside the house following her transition. Romeo and Juliet it was called. Two lovers from rival families who both end up dead. The fragility of humanity.

Of course the book was burned the moment her grandmother found it and threw it into the fire, screaming about how no human literature should be in the hand of a Vampire. If no ‘human literature’ was allowed then why it was even in the library to begin with was beyond her. 

Rita would definitely rather be holed up in the library right now, instead of accompanying an assortment of cousins, uncles and her grandmother to this ‘social gathering.’ A ‘social gathering’ being a mass gathering of the richest, most influential Vampire families of the country. Of course many of said families bitterly hated each other. 

But once a year there was cause enough to push said hatred aside and pretend to get along for the sake of these gatherings. This was the first time Rita was permitted to attend along with the rest of the Santana del Rosario family. Newly transitioned vampires were considered too ‘volatile’ for events such as these and transitioning was deemed to take years, hence she been left at home while everyone else attended.

The moment they arrived she had been awestruck. The manor was huge, inquisitive decorated, even beyond their own mansions and ballroom was easily the most impressive place she had ever seen - high arched ceilings with glittering lights the entire way up, leading to a crystal chandelier that looked impossible to clean. The floor was marble, enhancing the clicks of her heels as she walked. 

Cousin Felix slipped an arm in hers, almost tripped her up as he pulled her closer. 

“See that lot over there,” Felix whispered, nodding his head towards a group across the room. Each had the same curly coppery hair, and pale eyes, noticeable even from here. “Romanos. Stay away.”

There it was. Romano was a name she knew, they hated her family, and her family hated them. At least they were easy to spot. 

“Ooh, they took their newest little one out,” Felix dropped Rita’s arm and slicked his dark hair back. The little one was what they called her, being the youngest to transition in their family. She’d never met another Vampire as young as her before. She tried to spot who Felix was talking about, but his incessant fussing with his hair pulled her attention to him. He made such a simple action such a momentous task. 

“What are you doing?” Rita asked. “You already spent three hours doing your hair before we left.” He had taken over the main bathroom for the entire time, not letting anyone else in. She’d tried to get it to get her good comb that Felix had ‘borrowed’ but found the door locked with a note on it ‘ _Hair in progress. Disturb at own risk. Signed, Felix Serigo Santana del Rosario._

“Making an impression,” Felix shrugged. “Can you imagine being the one to finally end the blood feud? I’d be a hero.”

“You have no chance with that one,” Rico, Felix’s brother butted in and mussed up Felix’s hair. “She’d freeze you over with those icy eyes. You’d have better luck with Harry Yorke. Or try his brother.”

“Hector’s here?” Felix asked, smoothing his hair back down, “I will be right back.”

Harry Yorke was nice enough, the Yorkes lived in the neighbouring manor, but they didn’t often meet. The grounds between the two properties were rather… large. Felix used to sneak through the woodland to meet Harry until - 

Rico nudged Rita’s arm, “Grandmother wants to show you off to people.”

“Why?” 

She was not some show piece to be shown off. That’s what the others did with the horses, cleaned them up and took them out to show all their friends. They’d done that to her own horse, Angel, an Andulcian mare from the same line as Rico’s high class stallion. It was Uncle Jaime who took Angel out and ended up selling her to Kilian Falk. 

She saw Falk standing with Harry as she watched Felix slip away, wishing she could follow him and escape this. Falk’s blonde beard hid the sneer on his face as Felix came up to them. 

“You’re our youngest. People don’t know you. And you won’t be the only one. That Romano one’s here too, Antonio Romano will be parading her about too. Not often they have a new one to show off, Antonio himself was the last one.” 

As Rico had said, their grandmother had indeed wanted to ‘show her off’ with every new person she was forced to meet, her mood turned sourer and sourer until she could no longer even enjoy the architecture of the building that she had marvelled at when they first arrived. 

Rita took the first chance she could to slip away, sneaking through a little door at the side and stepping into a cool corridor, the music instantly muffled. It was then it occurred to her she’d never been told who’s place this was. 

There was no shortage of families in this area. The Yorkes were their neighbours, Falk and his range of relations had a large range about ten miles south, the Kilbride's twelve miles east. It wasn’t until the carpeted corridor turned into a wider chamber like room with portrait paintings on the wall that she finally learned it was the Ivanov Manor. There was no mistaking the scars across Sergei Ivanov’s face from the claws of a werewolf. 

The last Ivanov was killed only three years ago by Alfonso Romano and the Manor passed into 

‘Communal control’ meaning a council of families ran it. Her uncle Jaime sat on said council. As side Harry’s mother Sylvie Yorke and Alfonso Romano himself. 

“You’re missing all the fun.”

Rita jumped in fright and spun around, coming face to face with the most beautiful Vampire she’d ever seen. A Romano for sure, she had the same curly hair, albeit pinned back, combined with eyes like ice and a pointed jaw.

“And what fun would that be?” Rita forced out, trying to regain any dignity she still had. Vampires don’t get frights. Yet here she was, getting scared by a Romano creeping up on her.

“They just brought in the human sacrifice,” the Romano said. She sounded serious but there was no way any Vampire would bring a human to an event like this. Much less to be killed, it was unbecoming. Killing for food was a private affair, at least it was in her family.

“There is no human sacrifice,” Rita said, just managing to avoid catching the Romano’s eyes. She had such nice eyes, a bright, ice blue. If she was any weaker she might want to just stare at them forever. And if the Romanos were not her family’s most bitter, hated rivals.

“You got me. Too many Vampire not wanting blood on their nice clothes. It’s such a travesty,” the Vampiress shook her head, the loose curls around her face bouncing slightly with the movement.

The soft coppery blonde of her hair matched with the dark green of her dress, the fitted lace bodice, left both her shoulders bare as the straps curled around her upper arm. The lace went to her waist and flared out into a heavy skirt that to the ground.

“You hiding?”

“No,” Rita lied, “just having a look around,”

“I saw you being paraded around by that old witch. My dad was doing the same so when I saw escape, I decided I might as well try it too.”

She must be the new Romano that Felix and Rico were talking about, Antonio’s daughter. Rico hadn’t said her name and Felix had taken off to flirt with Harry and/or Hector before she could ask him.

“She’s just excited to have new blood around,” Rita defended her grandmother, because that’s what you do. You defend your family and you don’t waste time taking to your family’s enemies, no matter how pretty they may be.

If her heart still beat she imagined it would be hammering in her chest. She couldn’t remember how that felt now, it had been years since she was alive. In the biological sense.

“My dad’s the same. I’m the first since him so everyone’s acting like it’s the Messiah or something.”

“A religious Vampire?” Rita joked. “Never met one of them before.”

When you live forever, and when religious symbols happen to cause pain, you tend to avoid religion.

“You are hilarious. Do you know humans have people who make others laugh as a career, you should try out for that, I think you’d go really far.”

“I think you’re right; I should really try out for that.”

The other Vampire shoot a smile that literally made her knees weak and her stomach flutter. What was wrong with her? This was a Romano, she shouldn’t even be talking to her, let along joking with her or feeling any of these feelings. But then again, she really was nice to look at…

The Vampire turned her head and looked down the corridor, the way Rita and presumably this Vampire and come down.

“Someone’s coming.” The Vampire grabbed her arm and pulled her down the corridor before Rita could protest. She found herself running alongside the Vampire, the carpet muting her heels and the other Vampire’s. Then she was against the wall, shoulder pressed in against a wooden railing part the way up the wall and the other Vampire pressed against her. Actually pressed against her with her hand still around Rita’s arm. She could smell the Vampire’s perfume, it was the same one she normally wore herself.

One of the serving staff, another Vampire, out with the families passed by without a second look and the Vampire pressed up against took a step back.

“I’m Veridia, by the way. Veridia Romano,” the Vam – Veridia introduced herself.

“Margarita Santana del Rosario,” Rita said. Her voice was weaker than she wanted it to be, she was still a little in shock from having Veridia literally pressed right up against her.

Veridia raised an eyebrow.

“Most people call me Rita.” Her grandmother and Uncle Jaime were the only ones who called her Margarita. And under official ‘professional’ circumstances where everyone one went by their full and complete names.

“Well Rita, it’s nice to meet you. Hopefully I’ll see you around,” Veridia let go of her arm and set off back down the corridor. She tried to not to stare, but it was hard not to.

Rita tucked a loose strand of hair behind her eye and took a deep breath before following after Veridia and rejoining the party.

Veridia may have been joking about the human sacrifice but no Vampire gathering is complete without a little fresh blood. Mixed with alcohol. It wasn’t the nicest mix in the world but it did enough to stop her thinking about Veridia and focusing instead on dancing with Harry. He was a good dancer, and it was a nice distraction until she caught sight of Veridia across the room standing with her father. Rita’s mind was flooded with the memory of Veridia pushing her against the wall so that server wouldn’t see them.

Rita managed until the end of the dance and no more before she slipped off again, back down that corridor passed the paintings of the Ivanov’s and Sergei with his scars. Every time she turned she’d been looking for Veridia, so best to just leave completely and hide until it was time to leave. Hopefully no one would pay too much attention, if they did, she’d blame it on the alcohol. Or the blood, it tasted like nothing she’d ever had before. But that could just be the alcohol.

She could smell Veridia’s perfume again, so managed to avoid jumping when Veridia spoke beside her, “you’re hiding again?”

“Of course not,” Rita lied. She was technically hiding. From Veridia.

“So why are you out here?" Veridia asked, her ice eyes seemingly staring right into Rita’s non-existent soul. “You looked like you were having fun with that Yorke boy.”

“Harry? Felix is more interested in him than I am. Or maybe it’s Hector he likes more…” Felix switched every week between the two. But then he had been interested in Veridia when her saw her, a fact which now made her… jealous? She’d never been jealous before. She should not be jealous not of a Romano.

“That’s the funny one with the stupid hair isn’t it?” Veridia asked.

“That’s him.”

“Tell your Harry to keep him. He kept trying to flirt with me until he got dragged off. No. Thank you.”

“Probably wise. He locked himself in the bathroom for three hours doing his hair.”

“Harry can most definitely keep him. I don’t even take three hours.”

“Neither. It’s insane.”

Veridia laughed at that. It was a nice, soft feeling that brought up. She made Veridia laugh. Why did it feel nice? It shouldn’t.

“Come with me,” Veridia held out her hand.

“Why?” Rita asked. Where would a Romano want to go with her?

“I found something really cool when I was here with my uncle before, I want to show you. And before you ask – it’s a surprise. You have to come with me to see it.”

It sounded suspicious. Yet here she was, taking Veridia’s hand. Veridia lead her along the corridor and up a small set of flagstone stairs, then a set of flagstone spiral stairs. This end of the house was so still, no music drifted, no chatter, nothing. Just the sounds of their feet on the stairs.

On the last step Rita just missed the edge of the step and slipped, tipping forwards. Veridia’s arm shot around her waist to try to pull her up and stop her hitting the stone. All the effort succeed in was Veridia also hitting the ground, thankfully at the top of the stairs. Rita really did not like the idea of the edge of the stairs hitting into her, catching her skirt. Rather, she landed partially on top of Veridia, legs tangled and Veridia’s arm over her back.

She couldn’t remember how to move. She really couldn’t.

“Are you okay?”

Rita nodded, “are you?”

“Very.”

Veridia made no effort to remove her arm or try to get up. Maybe she forgot how to move as well. Rita wasn’t going to complain. Especially when Veridia slowly sat up, but kept her arm around Rita. Rita tried to pull away, not willingly, this closeness to another person, especially on as pretty as Veridia, was something she never really had.

It didn’t really feel… real. She felt like she was going to wake up any second back in her own room and Veridia would just be some dream phantom she imagined.

She still wasn’t fully convinced even as Veridia titled up her chin with one fingers, her nails painted to match her dress and lightly pressed her lips against Rita’s. Rita kissed Veridia back and reached up to touch Veridia’s face, feeling sharp cheekbones and jawline.

Veridia’s other hand found it’s way around the back of her neck, her fingers cool as they wound around Rita’s hair.

* * *

“I have two questions,” Felix pounced the moment Rita slipped back into the party. “one where have you been? And two why is there blood on your neck?”

Rita caught Veridia’s eye as the other Vampire rejoined everyone as well, her hair slightly mussed and a smear of red at the corner of her mouth.

What rivals? And whoever said Vampire blood tasted awful, was clearly lying.


	15. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Rita/Veridia  
> Words: 236  
> Rating: G
> 
> Valentine’s Day. I wanted to write something longer but couldn’t find any motivation… sorry about that.

Valentine’s Day wasn’t exactly something Veridia understood the hype about. You don’t need a day to celebrate love, if it’s something you just do. That said she had got something for Rita - she’d managed to gather a small jar of Goblin shark teeth, Rita had mentioned a couple of potions she wanted to try but couldn’t due to the lack of Goblin Shark teeth to be found around Mako. 

The timing was purely coincidental. If it had been the middle of June Veridia had gotten a hold of them she would have given them to Rita then. It just so happened she found them before Valentine’s Day and she only just got them wrapped up in time for Valentine’s Day so it made sense to give them to Rita on Valentine’s Day. 

Land people gave flowers, and chocolates and cute little teddies, Mermaids gave shark teeth. In pretty glass jars. What better way to show someone you love them? Veridia had spent a fair few years back and forth on land but had yet to buy into the whole having things for the sake of having them. Mermaids were more practical about their belongings. Generally. Her wife was not one of those Mermaids, as evidenced by the sheer amount of general ‘stuff’ in the grotto downstairs. 

She would never change it though, it was just part of who Rita was, the Mermaid who had her heart. 


	16. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Ondina/Weilan
> 
> Words: 592
> 
> Rating: G 
> 
> Weilan shows Ondina some land music, in particular ‘I’m Blue’ by Eiffel 65

The more Ondina heard the vast variety of land music, the more she grew convinced land people were actually insane. How some of it could actually be called ‘music’ was a mystery to her. How Weilan actually liked any of it was an ever bigger mystery.

Especially this newest song that Weilan had put on. It was bad. Very bad. 

_ Yo listen up here’s a story about a little guy who lives in a blue world _

“What are you listening to?” Ondina asked, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

“A very epic song,” Weilan jumped up from the couch, setting her phone up on the unit behind her coffee cup, leaning it against the wall in a makeshift speaker. 

“It doesn’t sound very epic. It sounds bad.”

“You’re just a grouch. Me and one of my friends back in Shanghai made a dance routine to this. Want to see?”

“Not really, but you’re going to do it anyways,” Ondina leaned against the doorframe. 

“Yup,” Weilan beamed, “hang on I need to run and grab something. Put the song back to start please!” 

Weilan slipped by Ondina, pressing a kiss on her nose as she passed. Ondina scrunched up her nose, is fake disgust but couldn’t stop herself smiling and complying with her girlfriend’s request. 

She picked up Weilan’s phone and put the song back to the start, setting Weilan’s phone back as the annoying song played again. 

_ Yo listen up, here's the story, about a little guy that lives in a blue world _

Ondina stepped back and dropped down onto the couch

_And all day and all night, and everything he sees is just blue_ _like him, inside and outside_

Ondina pulled her her phone and opened the camera. Then turned it off again. Then turned it on again. If this dance routine was to be as good as Weilan was making her think it would be - she wanted to record it. 

_ Blue his house with a blue little window, and a blue Corvette, and everything is blue for him _

“I’m back, I’m back!” Weilan ran into the room and around the couch in front of Ondina. Weilan now had a duvet wrapped around her to her ears and bundled over her arm. 

“I’m recording this by the way.”

“Go for it,” Weilan settled herself, standing perfectly still. 

_ And himself and everybody around, Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to, listen to, listen to _

Ondina hit the record button as Weilan continued standing still, hands now clasped in front of her stomach. Then beat dropped. 

_ I'm blue, da ba dee da ba daa _

Weilan started dancing. Open palmed hands pushing up the ceiling in time to the music, then gripping the quilt and pushing her elbows out to each side, the duvet swishing around with each movement. 

_ Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa _

The elbow movements turned more erratic and Weilan began shifting her legs, twisting her knees to the music.

_ Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa _

She stood straight up and bundled the divet up higher before turning sharply to the side, the trailing fabric swiftly knocking the cup of coffee onto the carpeted floor.

“Whoah!” Ondina exclaimed as splatters of coffee narrowly avoiding her feet

_ Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa _

Weilan looked behind her at the coffee stain before bursting out laughing and sinking to the floor.

_ Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa _


	17. Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Rita/Veridia
> 
> Words:355
> 
> Rating: G

The one place in the house that absolutely no one else dared to set foot in, only because they didn’t know about it, was this little room, up in the top corner of the house that Harry had long ago converted into a greenhouse. 

It was a nice little space, little being the operative word, there was not much room for anything really but Rita did her best. Painted shelves with pots of herbs, an old wooden table with a matching chest that fit neatly under it, and her rocking chair, complete with cushions knitted by Harry’s mother. She’d planted a range of flowers in painted pots, well only really petunias but in a range of colours. They had so many pretty colours. Pastels or bright shades of red, pink, purple, blue with galaxy patterns or stripes. 

This little greenhouse was the only truly private place in the house, a solace, especially now with Veridia away at some meeting of the Southern Pods. Rita wasn’t told much more than that, Council matters were meant to be kept private from the rest of the Pod, which included her. 

Rita sat in the rocking hair, cup of warm tea on the wooden table beside her and a book in her hand. The sun streamed in through the window, warm and comforting illuminating the pages of her back, and the single non-petunia flower potted in the window.

A single sunflower, still small, with it’s bright yellow petals stretching out in the sun. Veridia gave it to her before she left. That one flower brought back memories of last summer. There were these sunflower fields out by Warwick, about two and half hours away, that she took Veridia to. The sunflowers had been in full bloom, the field so big you couldn’t see either edge of it for sunflowers. 

It was the one and only road trip they’d ever taken. Mermaids generally don’t travel well and between their schedules, her teaching and Veridia with the Council it was rare to find time to go anywhere. It only made her treasure that day, and the little potted sunflower, even more. 


	18. Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Ondina/Mimmi
> 
> Words: 403
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Set during S2, takes place after the episode where Ondina and Sirena play tug of war with the ship and Ondina asks to be taught how to make lightning. 

The practice was wearing her down, Mimmi could see it clearly across Ondina’s face. She was tired and draining fast. Mimmi sat on the cushioned bench of the grotto watching as Ondina tried in vain to summon lighting into the storm cloud she had created.

“Ondina, maybe you should give it a break for tonight, try again in the morning,” Mimmi gently suggested.

“No,” Ondina pushed her hand out again, “I can do this.”

“I’m not saying you can’t, but maybe you should give it a break. Remember what Rita said - don’t over do it.”

Ondina was stubborn. Too stubborn for her own good most of the time, but there was something so … admirable about how she just kept trying.

“I’m not over-doing it.”

The flush on her face and the little curl sticking her forehead said otherwise.

“Ondina,” Mimmi tried again.

“Fine,” Ondina dropped her hand, the storm cloud dissipating. She took one big step over to the bench and flopped down beside Mimmi, resting her head on Mimmi’s shoulder. Mimmi wrapped her arm around Ondina and rested her cheek against the top of Ondina’s curls. 

“Sirena made it look so easier, so did Rita.”

“You’ll get it. It just takes time.”

“I don’t want it to take time.”

Mimmi laughed. Patience was something Ondina had much of. 

“I just want to try once more.”

“How about I make the cloud and you make the lightning?” Mimmi suggested. There was going to be no stopping her, might as well make it easier for her. Ondina was very capable, but not every Mermaid had every power. She herself couldn’t create lightning, it was possible Ondina just couldn’t control it either - electrokinesis they called it, controlling electricity. Mermaids only really used it for making lightning, except they weren’t taught it in the Pod. 

“Okay,” Ondina agreed and slowly sat up. Mimmi missed the warm weight almost immediately but summoned a little cloud above the table in the centre of the room.

“Ready?”

“Ready.” Ondina breathed out and helped up her hand in the same motion as Mimmi, concentrating intensely on the cloud. Mimmi could feel the power echoing through the air from Ondina. 

Ondina withdrew her hand and then snapped her arm back out, a brilliant flash of lightning cracking across the cloud. The pure energy hung in the air and Mimmi could taste the metallic tang of the electric on her tongue. 


	19. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 - Gold
> 
> Pairing - Rita/Veridia
> 
> Words: 177
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> A little lockdown special.

Veridia had slowly begun to accept that the long months of lockdown had officially gotten to her wife. It was just the two of them and Nerissa in the house and Rita was very strict on following all guidelines. There was no guarantee Mermaids could be affected by the virus but no chances were taken. 

In all honestly Veridia was starting to feel it too, and she was going back and forth to the Pod every day, but she definitely felt Nerissa was encouraging Rita with things like this.

This being painting the window. With a rainbow, arching from the bottom corner up to the top. Rita had been finishing up the last strip of the colour, a deep violet when Veridia came home. Half an hour later Rita was sitting on the other window across the room, painting a sun in golden paint. 

The setting sun shone through the gold paint, bathing the room in golden light. The last rays caught Rita’s hair as she moved, her red hair glowing like fire under the golden haze. 


	20. Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Ondina/Weilan
> 
> Words: 1008
> 
> Rating: T - mentions of violence/blood/injury
> 
> Weilan likes to play superhero. She doesn't like having to hide it from Ondina. 

Weilan pressed the cold cloth against her forehead to try in vain to ease the pain. Lesson learned - do not headbutt people. It hurts. And masks that just cover your eyes offer no protection. Weilan removed the cloth, white fibres stained red with blood. Weilan turned the cloth around and pressed it back against her head. She really needed to invest in a proper, full face, protective mask.

She just really liked her neat little eye one. It was very Robin-esque. And it matched the rest of her outfit. She opted for classic black and red, mostly black with red detailing across her chest and sides and red doc marten style boots. 

Weilan tossed the cloth away, and it landed useless two feet away from the bin. She really needed to buy new face cloths that weren’t white, they kept getting stained with blood and then she had to chuck them before Ondina came home and saw the mess. 

The whole secret-superhero-vigilante thing was fun when she was fresh out of high school with no real aims, still living with her grandmother and no real relationship prospects. She got anonymous fame, got to punch people and made some nice money as an on-the-side bounty hunter, tracking down whatever criminal someone decided needed taken down.

Now though, each punch hurt her hand, and every blow to her took longer to heal. She had a regular everyday job in a seafood supply company that she was on the verge of losing, her own flat with half the rent and bills to pay for and a diamond ring sitting in her drawer waiting for the right moment to ask her girlfriend, Ondina, to marry her.

Weilan set about neatly folding up her suit and pulling out the drawer to open the fake bottom and hide the suit and mask in there. 

Then she picked up the wet cloth and dropped it into the bin.

"Hey!" Ondina's voice melded with the sound of the door closing and set shoots of adrenaline through Weilan. She probably still had blood on her face, probably a bruise and most likely a bump.

Weilan gingerly touched her forehead and sure enough there was a bump.

"Hi! I'm in the bathroom!"

Weilan dove into the bathroom, shutting the door as quietly as humanely possible. Her hand was on the lock when Ondina tapped on the other side.

"I'm putting the kettle on if you want anything?"

"Coffee would be good."

She waited until Ondina's footsteps reached the kitchen floor before sliding the lock and turning to face the mirror.

Blood? Yup. A bruise? Yup. Bump? She already knew that but yup. 

The red blood was smeared across her forehead, probably from the cloth with a nice purplish bruise in the centre of her head with a little bump right in the middle. 

The headache had yet to set in but when it did - it was going to be a killer. Weilan opened the cabinet with the mirrored door and took out the painkillers. She set two on the edge of the sink and put the packet back and shutting the door with a satisfying click. 

Weilan turned the tap and cupped her hand under the running water, the makeshift bowl catching the water. She drunk the water from her hands, holding some in her mouth and popped the tablets in, swallowing in one mouthful. 

Then she took out another face cloth and cleaned up the blood. There was not much to do about the bruise, she ran out of foundation and between work and playing superhero she had no time to get more. 

There was even less to do about the bump, apart from claim it was her "clumsy" nature striking again. She wasn't really that clumsy but it was a good excuse to explain her numerous injuries. 'I slipped in the shower,' 'I tripped on a step, 'I walked into a door,' etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. 

With the blood gone she'd cleaned up as much as she could. Time to face Ondina, get some coffee and blame it on opening a cupboard into her head.

Weilan unlocked the door and and pulled it behind her, not quite closing it properly and walked through to the kitchen. 

Ondina was in the kitchen pouring milk into their cups of coffee, a little black box sitting at her hand.

"How was your day?" Weilan asked.

Ondina jumped and snatched the box out of view. Weilan raised an eyebrow and pushed down the little butterflies in her stomach. She had a box like that in her drawer. 

"It was - what happened to your face?" Ondina dropped the box and rushed to Weilan, lightly touching her cheeks.

"I opened a cupboard door into my head. What's in the box?"

"Nothing," Ondina answered quickly. "How did you manage to hit your head there?"

"Skill." 

"I'll get you an ice pack."

"Can I open the box?"

"No." 

Ondina pressed the ice pack against Weilan's head.

"You know they say clumsy people are actually smarter than non-clumsy people," Weilan said.

"Who's they?" Ondina asked, momentarily lifting the ice pack then putting it back. 

"Me. I say that."

"You're not as smart as you think you are."

"That is an outrageous claim. Where is your evidence?" Weilan crossed her arms. 

"Later. I have something for you first. Hold this," Ondina passed the ice pack control over to Weilan.

Weilan held the ice pack and waited. Little shots of adrenaline pulsing through her veins. 

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close them."

Weilan closed her eyes, eyelids fluttering as she fought to keep them closed. 

"Open them."

Ondina was in front of her, on one knee holding up the little box with a ring nestled inside it. 

Weilan let the ice pack slip from her hands.

"I found your ring sitting on the bed and I wanted to beat you to it. So, I guess, will you marry me?"

"What if I asked you now?"

"I asked first. So I won."

Weilan laughed and kissed Ondina. 

"So?"

"Yes."


	21. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 - Hair
> 
> Pairing - Rita/Veridia
> 
> Words: 444
> 
> Rating: G

Rita ran her fingers through Veridia’s hair, easing tangles from the wild curls. Her hair was soft under her touch, if a little tangled still. It was on of those rare quiet afternoons where neither of them had anything remotely productive to do, so Rita convinced Veridia to spend it with her watching TV. 

Veridia didn’t quite get the whole idea of watching TV yet, so Rita ended with Veridia using her lap as a pillow and reading a book while Rita absent-mindedly played with Veridia’s hair, tangling the curls around her fingers. 

“Your hair’s so curly,” Rita ran her fingers back through Veridia’s hair.

“I know. It keeps getting in the way, can you just braid it or something?” 

“Sure, if you grab the stuff.” 

Veridia sat up and Rita let her fingers fall from Veridia’s hair. Rita shifted to the edge of the bed and let her legs hang over the side as Veridia gathered her comb, bands, hair oil and hairpins.

“Pass here,” Rita held out her hands and Veridia dumped all the stuff onto her outstretched hands. Rita set everything on the bed beside her while Veridia sat on the floor between her legs. 

Rita began combing out Veridia’s hair with the wide toothed comb, gently untangling it then dropping some oil directly onto her hands and running it through the strands, massaging Veridia’s scalp as she did so. 

“I’d have thought by now you would have learned to do your own hair,” Rita teased as she took a section of Veridia’s hair from the front and set about braiding it back in a little french braid. 

“Why do it myself when I can get you to do it? Besides, you’re better at it than I am.” ‘

“That is true.”

For all the many things Veridia was good - braiding was not one of them. Always had been. Rita would usually end up doing Veridia’s hair for her. 

She took the first braid to the back of Veridia’s head and tied it off before repeating the process on the other side, tying the two ends into one ponytail and braiding it into a fishtail braid. 

“All done,” Rita leaned forward and down and kissed the side of Veridia’s cheek, Veridia leaned into her touch until Rita sat back. “What pins do you want?”

“Whatever you feel like putting in.”

Rita selected three white pearl pins, twisting them into the fishtail braid. She then picked up the starfish clip and pinned it where the two french braids met. She ran her fingers through the loose curls and separated them out with her fingers, the oil making Veridia’s hair soft against her skin. 


	22. Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 - Castle
> 
> Pairing - Mimmi/Ondina
> 
> Words:297
> 
> Rating: G

Mimmi had long heard rumours of ‘the castle under the sea’, the ruins of an old castle on the seafloor up in some northern bay but never had the chance to investigate herself. Until now. She managed to perfect an insulting cream to allow Ondina to travel with her through the cold northern waters. 

The swim up was something Mimmi had been worried about, it was a long way and long distance swimming wasn’t a practised skill for them nowadays. In older times when Mermaids were more nomadic it would have been second nature. Unfortunately they were of the newer generation who never had live such life. It was Carly that suggested the pair fly up most of the way and then swim the remaining portion. Turns out the closest airport to their destination was 160km with dodgy public transport the rest of the way north. Since neither of them knew how to drive swimming was the best option. 

As it turned out, swimming was the worst option. Mimmi lead the way through the city using her phone as a map, Ondina’s arm linked through hers and made it down to the river with no safe entry point anywhere.

“What now?” Ondina asked as Mimmi scanned all along the concrete shore of the river.

“Might as well go get some food. Once it gets dark we should get into the water easier.”

“Good plan, because I am starving.”

Armed with supermarket sushi, Ondina took over navigating and found them a bench in front of a land people's castle right in the middle of the city. 

“It may not be the castle under the sea, but at least it’s a castle,” Ondina declared and pulled Mimmi down to sit beside her. “And this sushi isn’t all that bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, was having some motivational issues with this one


	23. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 - Violet
> 
> Pairing - Ondina/Weilan
> 
> Words: 81
> 
> Rating: G

“That is disgusting,” Ondina spat the horrid purple ‘sweet’ Weilan had given her, out onto the table. “It tastes like soap!”

“How dare you spit out my parma violet,” Weilan stared at the sweet sitting on the cluttered table. It had somehow landed on the only clear bit of wood surface.

“It’s awful. How can you eat them?”

“With ease,” Weilan popped one onto into her own mouth and bit down onto it, the soft taste of violets meeting her tongue. 


	24. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 - Lily
> 
> Pairing - Mimmi/Ondina
> 
> Words: 204
> 
> Rating: G

Lilies were such pretty flowers, Mimmi mused as she swapped a pink for a red lily in the vase. The red petals so bold and vibrant compared to the soft pastel white edged petals of the pink lily. The contrast enhanced by the greenery, ferns and the like.

She always liked the look of lilies, Evie had a fondness for them and Zac often showed Mimmi the different assortments he’d bought for her, looking for approval before giving them to Evie. A gesture Evie always loved. It inspired Mimmi to make her own gesture for Ondina. 

Not that Ondina was overly keen on flowers. She could never quite take the time to appreciate their beauty, just a quick look and then she forgot they were there. Or so Mimmi thought, until she came home to Ondina trying to assemble a passably attractive flower arrangement. The flower arrangement Mimmi promptly took over sorting out.

“It looks nice,” Ondina wrapped both arms around Mimmi’s waist and rested her chin on Mimmi’s shoulder. Mimmi leaned back into her touch and lightly pressed her head against Ondina’s.

“It does.”

“Next time I’ll have someone else make it look nice. That way it’s a proper surprise.”

“I can’t wait.”


	25. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Rita/Veridia
> 
> Words: 256
> 
> Rating: G

Water is arguably the most important thing to a Mermaid. Most, if asked, would say the Moon or their Pod, but if you really think about it - it’s water. Mermaids need the Sea to live and the ability to manipulate water is easily a Mermaid’s most important, after all it provided a base for many of their other powers. 

It was a pretty smart answer, one only really Veridia would come out with. She actually did say that once. It was in some class back in Mermaid School they were asked what was important to them. She’d answered water. Rita was the only one who actually thought about and realised how smart an answer it actually was. 

She had always been such a … Mermaids didn’t actually have a phrase for it but what land people called a ‘smart arse.’ Her teachers hated her. Something she had ultimately passed on to Ondina. 

But priorities change, and even the most deliberately irritating know it alls mature. While water may still be the most important, life depending thing to a Mermaid, if anyone ever asked her again she knew what her answer would be - Rita.

The other Mermaid was in the pool beside her nestled in against her, ever so carefully reading her book, taking every care not to get any water on the page. The thin silver band on her finger, a typical Mermaid marriage ring, catching the light as she turned each page along with each tiny little droplet of water still lingering on her skin.


	26. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 - Silver  
> Pairing - Rita/Veridia  
> Words: 256  
> Rating: G

Rita took out the blue velvet box from where she hid it at the bottom of her sock drawer and opened the lid. The silver ring with it’s little blue stones sat inside, the metal glinting in the light before she closed it again. 

She lost count of how many times a day she came up here just to check it was still there. There was no reason why it wouldn’t be, but she just had to make sure. If she lost this… 

Sometimes she missed her job at the school, sometimes she just missed the wage. Especially when ring shopping. Engagement rings were expensive and she no longer had a stable income. She’d sold a few of her pieces from the grotto, or more accurately got Mitch to sell them for her. Custom rings cost more and nothing she’d seen in any shops fitted what Veridia would like. 

Nixie had come shopping with her. Unwillingly the first time, Rita had bribed her, but the next few times Nixie came along happily. Rita suspected it was just to make fun of some of the jewellery that was available, but the support was nice. 

Rita pulled out the box again and checked once more before leaving. The ring was still there. Like it was every other time. 

It was a habit that shifted from compulsively checking the ring, to compulsively checking her own ring, a typical Mermaid wedding ring. It was a simple, narrow, silver band, an identical one on Veridia’s hand sitting with her engagement ring.


	27. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 - Hands
> 
> Pairing - Rita/Veridia
> 
> Words: 783
> 
> Rating: Strong T
> 
> A kind of songfic based on ‘Without My Hands’ by Quietdrive and set during S2 ‘New Orders.’ The end half was written years ago but I never had a purpose for it until now.

They had been together for a while. Had been. It lasted for years until it all fell apart. She blamed herself, it was her who left the Pod. If she hadn’t left they would have stayed together. Probably. Not even Mermaids can predict the future but they wouldn’t have lasted as long as they did if they weren’t meant for each other.

Once it did end, once Rita went to land and Veridia stayed with the Pod, they didn’t see each other for years. Until Veridia just turned up that Full Moon. That night where Zac finally found out the truth about himself and the first night Rita had seen Veridia in years. That night ended badly, Veridia showed her cards and played them so badly. If Mermaids knew anything about gambling, it never would have played out that way. 

Rita was hardly surprised when Veridia turned up the next Full Moon, repeating the same lines she had done last Full Moon. They’d both heard it all before. The same excuses for old behaviours. Mermaids vs Mermen. Least it wasn’t Mermaid vs Mermaid like last Full Moon.

She asked Veridia to stay, just until the Mermaids came back and filled her in on what happened with Ondina. Whatever happened it was better coming from her than the others, Rita could actually handle Veridia, she’d been doing since she was six years old. Sure it had been a fair few years since she last had to but she had it down to an art. 

“Are you sure?” Veridia had asked.

They both remembered the last Full Moon. What was said, what was done. How the first conversation they had had in years was about some Merman.”

“It’ll be alright.”

She’d never forget how happy Veridia was when she told her it was safe for the Pod to come back. 

Veridia had been sitting at the dining table on one of the chairs. She stood up and walked over when she saw Rita. 

Rita could see the worry on Veridia's face. Worrying over the fate of the Pod. She knew Veridia just wanted to come home. Mako was Veridia’s home, more so than her own. Yet she was the one who stayed close while Veridia left. 

“Well?” Veridia asked. 

Rita let herself smile. 

“It's safe to come home.” 

Veridia smiled as well. She was always so beautiful when she smiled. 

  
  


“It's really safe to come home?”

Rita nodded. 

“So the chamber’s destroyed?” Veridia asked, her smile dropping slightly as she turned the conversation serious. 

“No,” Rita admitted, “but they found that it needs the Trident to be activated and the

Trident is destroyed. The chamber can never be activated.” 

Veridia exhaled with a laugh and the smile returned. Veridia hugged her, and Rita returned the embrace, resting her chin on Veridia's shoulder. She missed Veridia. So much. 

Veridia let go, lightly moving her hand up to rest on Rita’s cheek. Rita closed her eyes and her smile got brighter. When she opened them again she leaned in and kissed Veridia. Veridia kissed her back and this time it was like nothing had changed, like the last twelve years apart never happened. 

Veridia's hand lightly brushed over her side where her top had come up exposing small strip of skin. That sort of touch that had a different meaning on land and it made her stomach tighten. 

Then Rita pulled away only slightly. She was breathing shakily, out of breath. Her nose gently touching Veridia's. They were getting carried away. She didn't want to stop, but they weren't teenagers anymore, they couldn't just “get carried away.”

Actions had consequences and this...it would most certainly have consequences. There were definitely some moral implications too, considering what happened last full moon. 

“We shouldn't do this,” Rita whispered. It had already gone far enough. She could still back out if she wanted to. She really didn't, but that opportunity was there. By going further, there was no turning back. She was committing to a new future. 

It would have scared her if she had been more focused on the gravity of the situation, but there was still Veridia’s hand on her skin and that feeling in her stomach. It made her… distracted. 

“I know,” Veridia agreed, voice quiet and breathless, “but I want to.” 

Rita’s heart skipped. Her stomach clenched. 

She really wanted this.

She could feel heat rising in her cheeks and she really needed a drink. 

“So do I.”

So against her better judgement she kissed Veridia again knowing exactly where it was going to lead. And she didn't care anymore. 

  
  


_ Cause if you don’t care and I don’t care we can fall in love again _

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to adopt any of the ideas used throughout - feel free, just tag/credit me in anything that gets posted x


End file.
